All I Want For Christmas Is You (Frobin)
by Phiechotic
Summary: Nico Robin has been collecting and making gifts for her friends for weeks now. She's covered absolutely everyone...except for Franky. With no idea what he could possibly need in a gift, she recruits a whimsical young doctor to find out for her. This is going to EVENTUALLY work out to be Frobin fluff, but until then, enjoy the cute Chopper/Robin and Chopper/Franky moments.


Christmastime on the Thousand Sunny was nothing but an ordinary day for the Strawhats, unless they managed to make their way to another winter island. In that case, it was an ordinary day in the snow; nothing special. That was not how Nico Robin was thinking, however. She had been planning for weeks, what she was going to get her fellow crew members for the holiday season. She'd made up her mind for most everyone; aside from their friendly neighborhood cyborg. For some reason or another, Robin couldn't think of a single thing she could make or buy for the robotic idiot. She'd gathered gifts along their journeys for the rest of the crew. She'd gotten the fabric to make Luffy an array of red shirts to replace the ones he was constantly ruining. For Nami, she'd gotten her brand new bottles of ink, as she'd noticed a while back that she was running low. She had picked up some medical books for Chopper, a new set of goggles for Usopp which she'd be happy to know he had whether he actually used them or not. She'd found a new mat to give their overachieving swordsman, and a pair of dress shoes that screamed out to be bought for Sanji. In another town, she had found a new bow for Brook's violin, but still she could not think of what their shipwright could possibly need.

Robin sat in the below deck lounge, her face nearly against the glass of the aquarium, propped up on her elbow which sat on the back of the seating. "What could that man possibly want..?" She mumbled to herself, her eyes focusing in on one of the more brightly colored fish in their dinner collection. One of her fingers rose to trace over the glass, trailing the movements of the fish she'd been watching. "What do you think he'd want?" She asked, not sure if she was talking to the fish or the presence she knew had entered the room behind her. "I don't know who you're talking about, but why are you buying someone things?" The familiar voice came from behind her, almost instantly soothing her mind. The high pitched voice belonged to their ship's doctor, and she would know it anywhere. Robin turned in her seat and opened her arms, beckoning the reindeer in closer. She pulled him up into her lap, giving the top of his head, and in addition his hat, a soft pat.

"Are you getting someone a present?" The small figure chirped up to her, a curious expression spreading over his face, accompanied by a small smile turning up his snout in a cute wrinkle. She nodded, leaning back against the seat, her hand smoothing slowly over Chopper's fur. "I'm getting something for everyone, actually." She placed a little bop on the reindeer's nose, her lips turning up in a gentle smile. "I've got something for everyone but our dear shipwright. I can't think of a single thing he could want." Her smile turned down a little bit, her expression becoming more thoughtful again. "It's troublesome." She mumbled, her fingers weaving through Chopper's fur in thought.

Chopper jumped up, standing on her lap now, obviously excited. "I have an idea, Robin!" He exclaimed to her, his forehoof shooting up in the air to make a point of him having said idea. A chuckled bubbled up in Robin's throat at the exclamation and she shifted her hand from him, her arms folding over her chest. "Well? What's this grand idea? I'm dying to know.~" Robin nudged him gently, urging him to tell her what was on his mind. He grinned proudly, his other forehoof joining the first in a victory stance above his head. "I'll find out for you! I'm sure he'd tell me if he needs something, right?" Robin nodded, a proud smile spreading over her lips. "Of course he'd tell you, Chopper. Of all people, I think he would tell you and Usopp first. You three are really something else." She pressed a kiss to his forehead, setting him back down on the floor in front of where she was seated. "Alright, detective Chopper. I expect a report back by tomorrow with your findings." He nodded, grin never fading, and saluted her. "Roger!" He turned on his hind hooves, nearly running out of the room and out onto the deck to find Franky.


End file.
